jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Military Base
Overview The Military Base is a location in Jailbreak, found in the Desert/Dunes next to the Dune Buggy spawn. It was added in the Military update. Police officers can randomly spawn at this location, and criminals who wear the Police Attire can enter this location. It is a maximum-security prison where arrested criminals with a $2,000+ bounty will teleport to as a prisoner. The only escape route for an arrested prisoner, without outside help, is to punch the purple orb, assumed to be alien technology, which breaks the forcefield for around 12 seconds. The orb being punched makes the same sound as the electrical box in Prison being punched. You can easily hijack a helicopter, fly it to the orb, punch the orb, and then leave with a helicopter. The Military Base has four different hangars; three of which being named the following: War Room, Top Secret Research, & Most Wanted. Inside the War Room, you can find every weapon in the game minus the gamepass exclusive Rifle, some items and a map, which uses the same decal as the minimap. Another one is an empty hangar that doesn't have a keycard required door, which is the spawn location of the Military Jeep. Inside the Top Secret Research room, you can find the UFO and a hatch in the roof that opens, allowing you to fly out quickly. The UFO costed the same cash and you did not need to rebuy it. Instead, it was buffed to fly higher and go a lot faster. As of the 3 billion visits update, the Forcefield Gun also spawns here Inside the Most Wanted room, the criminals with a bounty of over $2,000 will spawn upon getting arrested. On the right side to the Hollow Barracks, there is a helicopter spawn, which hinted at a future update. As of the Heli Bombs updates, the Helicopter now spawns on the helicopter pad. Appearance The Military Base is a number of large grey tent-like buildings and one runway, surrounded by an alien force field. The Force Field Generator is a large purple dome with a floating ball on top and is located between the empty hangar and the War Room. if you punch it enough, it will deactivate the surrounding force field for a few seconds. Barracks Top Secret Research Barracks A small barrack containing the UFO and a hatch, (with the words 'COMING SOON') door behind it. It also includes a lower floor and several green tubes, probably to be identified as raw alien technology or something along those lines. In the clearer tubes, there are aliens in there, probably used for the new alien invasion gamemode. The aliens were later removed in an update. A new item (added in the 3B update) had been added in here. It is the forcefield gun, which costs $50,000. War Room This barrack has two rooms, the first having 2 of the decals on the walls of the gun shops, and the second containing a decal of the current Jailbreak map on a table, the police and SWAT attire with the all items in the game put onto three tables on three sides on the room, (excluding the ForcefieldLauncher, Baton, Handcuffs, Taser, keycard, glider, rifle and donut). Most Wanted Barracks (MiIitary Prison) This area is the spawn area for criminals that were arrested post getting a $2000+ bounty. The lower room contains 3 cells, which closely resemble the cells in the Prison, only being slightly bigger, a few red lasers to stop escaping criminals and a staircase to the upper floor. The upper floor contains more lasers, some crates and with the ground level door. Police are allowed to camp this area to their heart's content, as when a criminal escapes their cell they can be arrested. However, escaping this is extremely easy as you could just defeat yourself on the nearest laser and get teleported to a Criminal Base. It was patched later on, and now if the cell is open you're still a prisoner just like you are in the Prison until you escape. The only way to escape is to punch the crystal then escape through the towers or helicopter or to get somebody to open the force field. Hollow Barracks A hollow barrack with no front wall can be located left to the War Room and facing the gate closer to the city. This barrack currently serves as the spawn for Military Jeep. It was later changed slightly in the Prison update, and now some boxes are in the Barrack. Picture gallery JBMilBaseAnotherView.PNG|The Military Base from another view. JBMostWantedBottom.PNG|The bottom floor of the Most Wanted room. 2019-04-05 (3).png|A cell in the Most Wanted barrack. JBMostWantedTop.PNG|The top floor of the Most Wanted room. alien.JPG|An alien in a tube in the Secret Research Room (removed). JBMilBaseWarRoom.PNG|The inside of the War Room. JailbreakMapPotentialMerge4k.png|The map found in the War Room. JBMilBaseFFGenerator.PNG|Force Field generator that you can punch. Meerkat.PNG|The Meerkat easter egg, which is a decal pasted on a crate near the floor. JBCratesInHD.PNG|The crates found next to one of the gates. The Meerkat can be seen in the image. JBTiresInHD.PNG|The tires found next to the flag. JBJetAndMeteor.PNG|The Jet in the Military Base, along with the meteor. MilitaryBaseDoorUpdated.png|The doors used throughout the Military Base. top secret research building updated.png|The updated Top Secret Research hangar Inside of top secret resarch jb.png|Inside the Top Secret Research hanger Teaser images D2JGJbWU8AAGbNH.jpg|The teaser image for the Military Base. D2ONeZmUwAA6Dnl.jpg|The teaser image for the most wanted prison cells. D2Sz0zlVYAEa89e.jpg|The teaser image for the forcefield generator. D2Xg2ffU8AEOdCv.jpg|The teaser image for the top-secret research room. D2Xg15LU8AA5881.jpg|The teaser image for the war room. Audio gallery The ambient forcefield noise. Trivia *This location was added in the Military update. *The UFO and the Military Jeep spawn at this location. The SUV used to spawn here but was removed in the Prison Update due to the Military Jeep being added as a free ride out of the Military Base. *The War Room was originally going to be the General Room. *The Rifle is the only weapon that does not appear in the War Room, due to it being gamepass exclusive. *Inside the Top secret research room, and by the runway outside, there were words printed that did say "SUMMER 2019". This confirmed that there will be more things added to the military base. (As of the Planes update, the Jet is added to this location). *The Base contains 2 Police spawns; 1 in the War Room, another in the empty barracks, and 3 Prisoner spawns, located in the 3 cells in the Most Wanted barrack. *It is possible to spawn here even if you have less than a $5,000 bounty. It is unknown why this happens. *As of the Explosive heli update, the default helicopter now spawns on the helipad in the Military Base. *When the Military Base first released, the text on the runway said "COMING SOON." *Shooting Rocket Launcher ammo at the force field generator will cause the force field to break. *This base houses the only 1M vehicle that does not spawn in the 1M Dealership, the Jet. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Prison Locations Category:Keycard Required Category:Military Category:Major Locations